Zombies (PvZ)
are reanimated, mindless, decaying corpses with a hunger for human brains. They are the main antagonists of Plants vs. Zombies, as the objective of the game is to prevent them from eating your brains. However, in I, Zombie and Versus Mode, the player can play as the zombies. Zombies, like their defensive counterparts the Plants, are varied in strength as well as speed, and command unique aspects which must be countered appropriately. List of Zombies * Means this zombie has a Giga form. ** Means this zombie has an Invisible form in Invisighoul. *** Means this zombie does not appear in the almanac. † Means this zombie has a smaller form in Big Trouble Little Zombie. Imps in I, Zombie are the weakest, taking exactly 3 normal hits. There are also Ducky Tube Zombie versions of Flag Zombie, Conehead Zombie and Buckethead Zombie zombies and the Zombotany Zombies except for the Squash zombie. Other zombies encountered in or out of the game: *Chinese Zombies *Zombie Worm *Paralyzed Zombie *Queen Zombies *Sunflower Zombie Trivia *The hand of a normal Zombie can be seen popping out of the grave on the main menu Adventure Mode is loaded, followed by an evil laugh. *Zombies' Surprise Attacks appear in Night, Pool, Fog, and Roof levels; in the first, they come out of the graves, in the next two, water in the right four columns of the pool, covered in seaweed, and are functionally the same as Ducky Tube Zombies. In Roof levels, they are dropped by Bungee Zombies onto the slope of the roof, and appear and function the same way as normal, Conehead, or Buckethead Zombies. In all three cases, with the notable exception of Whack-a-Zombie (and level 2-5) and Level 5-5 (Grave Danger too if including limbo games), they appear only at the end, during the last flag in a level, including every other wave in Survival: Endless. **Zombies popping out of Graves can be stopped by planting a Grave Buster on the grave; the grave will disappear. Ambush Zombies popping out of the pool can be prevented by planting or waking up an Ice-shroom so it explodes after the huge wave of Zombies starts to appear on the right of the screen but before the Ambush Zombies appear. Ambush Zombies dropped by Bungee Zombies can be stopped by planting an Umbrella Leaf within one square of where the Zombie appears. * The only zombies encountered in the gameplay that do not have the word "Zombie" as the last word in their name are the Backup Dancer, the Zomboni, the Zombie Bobsled Team, the Zombie Yeti, Dr. Zomboss, the Gargantuar, the Giga-Gargantuar and the Imp. *In the iOS and Android Versions of Plants vs. Zombies, the Zombies are slightly shorter and have more strands of hair on their heads. *There is a glitch in the DS version where after almost all types of zombies require a few more points of damage after losing their heads before they fall over. **This also occurs in the Mac version. *In the end of the trailer of the DS, it makes a Zombie Horse. *Zombie is translated in Japanese as "ゾンビ" (Zonbi). *Zombies can fully eat non-defensive plants approximately for 2 seconds. *When you kill the last zombie in a level, only the head will be shown falling down, while the body disappears. *Frozen zombies (slowed zombies by a Snow Pea, Ice-shroom or Winter Melon) on better versions (PC, iOS, Xbox 360, PS3) have a lighter blue than on DS and DSiWare versions. *In the iOS and Android versions of the game, all Zombies have abnormally large heads. and Giga Gargantuar.]] See also *Gallery of Zombies *ZomBotany Zombies *Non-Almanac Zombies Category:Zombies